Your smile
by Cloud and Bakura Kitty
Summary: TaichiXYamato sorry about spelling mistakes. Yamato died 60 years ago and Taichi has to let him go. His story one shot. rated for charter death and a little yaoi.


Your smile. 

I don't remember you really. I can't remember your face anymore. Your eyes, your skin. Every time I think of you all I see if a blank face. A shadow cast above it. Your won't be surprised it's been almost 70 years. I have children and grandchildren who I love dearly. I never told them about you, I never even told my wife when she asked about you after she found a old snap shot of us both. I lie a lot I guess. I can still remember the taste of the rain 70 years ago. I remembered that whole night actually even you. I remember what you look like now, dressed in a satin top and a leather jacket which dropped below your waist hanging off your thin frame. A snake tattoo slivered up your arm. I remembered you smiling as you took the mic.

_Call My Name Dareka Ga Yobu Koe Kurayami No Fukai Kanashimi Shiroi Suhada No Kimi Ga Boku No Soko Ni Hikari Wo Sasu Kuro Ka Shiro Ka Wakaranai Mama Konna Ai Wa Jidaiokure Nano Ka Bokura Wa Ichinichijuu Asa Ga Otozureru No Wo Matsu Dake Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo Koko Kara Nigedasanai Tsukareta Karada Wo Iyasu Kimi No Hohoemi Yo!_

Your took a bow as the crowd cheered but your eyes still scanned me. I smiled then turned away and pulled the curtain back. About a million fan girls flooded passed me as you tried to catch up. I laughed but you just grunted and wept playfully. I pulled at your arm and locked our fingers together. You smirked and then let me take control as I managed to avoid any of the your fans grabbing onto us. The moon was out and dark grey clouds swept through the sky.

We decided to lay on the grass under a blossom tree, lay around us romantically and I could feel the stars smile at us. You seemed chirpy taking out food and messing around with the fizzy drinks and squirting cream all over yourself. Romantic music filled the air and lights from below us shone. There was a midnight ceremony in the distance and you couldn't help but want a better look as you leapt up into the tree. I heard you gasp then whistle. You fell on your feet like a cat then bowed to me. We danced for a hour you looking deeply into my eyes. I felt your lips on mine after a while and didn't fight back as you took I further.  
When I woke up. We walked hand and hand down to the lake. You threw a pebble shattering our reflection. You foolishly leaped into the water and swam around for a bit, I giggled but you pulled me in demanded to share the fun we circled each other then dried each other off. Rain began to fall and some splattered onto your face. I smiled and walked away from you as you your hair. I waited for you to come but you stayed a smile plastered on your face.  
"What?" I asked as the moon caught your beautiful face tears in your eyes. "What's the matter?" I whispered. You still smiled.  
"kimi no hohoemi yo,"you whispered.

Those were your last word as a piercing sound was heard close by and a flock of crows fluttered over the dark display. I watched as your lifeless body fell to the floor. I watched in slow motion your eyes dead but tears running down your cheeks. It was only a second but It felt as if this scene was on repeat. You had been shot and died instantly. Your last words rang through my ears like bells that night as I lay on my bed. That's all I remember of you.

I lay a rose on your grave and smiled.  
"I won't forget you." I said remembering the last words I knew when I came to your grave stone a year after your death. I smiled at you then wiped a coat of mud off the bottom of the stone. The words "your smile" shown in English. I kissed the top of it then turned around away from you smiling to myself as a ghostly figure of a younger me took your hand. Goodbye Yamato my love.

Translation

Song lyrics:

_Call my name," that voice of someone calling The deep sadness of the darkness Your pale skin fills me with light._

_Without knowing if it was black or white I wonder if this type of love is old-fashioned?  
For the entire day We just waited for the sunrise_

_Even if you could shatter tomorrow I won't run from this place It cures the fatigue of my body Your smile!_

It's the ending of yu-gi-oh shadow game episode song.

kimi no hohoemi yo I think it means Your smile. If I got it wrong then sorry.


End file.
